


Tower-42

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Уже сотню лет Сиэль и Себастьян бредут по осколкам человеческих жизней, скрашивая бессмертное существование друг друга. Судьба в очередной раз приводит их в Лондон – город, в котором всё началось.
Kudos: 2





	Tower-42

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в XX веке. Учитывается второй сезон аниме, в конце которого Сиэль стал демоном.

Главные башенные часы Британии благословили спящий город, пробив три раза. Гулкий бой курантов донёсся до слуха каждого, кто всё ещё бодрствовал, возвещая о продолжении будничной ночи. С Темзы дул холодный ветер, с удовольствием пронизывая всех находящихся на улице и щедро одаривая их ознобом. Дождь на время прекратился, но стоящая повсеместно плотная дымка говорила о том, что он обязательно вступит в свои права в скором времени.  
  
Демоны стояли на крыше небоскреба Tower-42, находящегося на Олд Броуд Стрит и всматривались в утопающие в клубящемся тумане достопримечательности. Лондон изменился. Современный мегаполис взлетел ввысь, соревнуясь своим величием с самим небом, и мало напоминал столицу, которая поражала своей строгостью и постоянством во время царствования королевы Виктории.  
  
Сверкающие то тут, то там огни и доносящийся с разных сторон шум говорили о том, что те прекрасные времена давно канули в лету, оставив после себя изредка накатывающую ностальгию. Тем не менее, столица сохранила свой величественный облик несмотря на то, что подстроилась под злободневные потребности людей.  
  
Маленький демон стоял на краю крыши и молча вглядывался в далекие очертания немногочисленных старинных зданий. Одно неловкое движение — и он мог полететь вниз с этой, захватывающей дух высоты — но рядом с ним находился его верный слуга, готовый подхватить своего господина в любой момент.  
  
— Это даже хорошо, Себастьян, что высота так велика, — внезапно произнес Сиэль. — Люблю забраться повыше и подолгу всматриваться в то, что никогда не увидишь, находясь внизу.  
  
— Действительно, виды отсюда открываются великолепные, но только лучше было бы посетить башню днем, когда туман спадет.  
  
— Днем здесь слишком шумно, а я хочу побыть в тишине, — Сиэль обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на своего дворецкого, к слову сказать, одетого не во фрак, а в стильный твидовый пиджак и фланелевые брюки строгого кроя. Демон умел выглядеть элегантно в любой исторический период, что восхищало Сиэля, хоть он никогда и не озвучивал это.  
  
— Что ж, тогда продолжай наслаждаться панорамой, а то скоро наступит утро и сюда прибудут служащие.  
  
Лондон был особенным городом, в который они время от времени возвращались. Приблизительно каждые 10-20 лет они приезжали посмотреть на то, что же люди успели изменить в сердце Британии, и не всегда предстающие перед ними новшества приходились им по душе.  
  
— Себастьян… — маленький демон опустил глаза вниз, изучая мельтешение, происходящее у подножия башни.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Как ты смог адаптироваться к изменениям, произошедшим за всё время твоего существования?  
  
Себастьян взволнованно посмотрел на своего подопечного, но прежде чем успел ответить, мальчик продолжил:  
  
— Ведь это так… сложно. Прошла всего какая-то сотня лет, а перемены колоссальны и многие из них возмутительны. Мир меняется слишком быстро. Люди стали другими: они мелочны, беспардонны и злы. По сравнению с XIX веком взаимоотношения между ними стали слишком панибратскими. Скоро начнется XXI век, и что в нем будет — одному черту известно, но чем дальше я следую за тобой во тьму, тем хуже становится картина.  
  
Себастьян выждал паузу, предположив, что граф захочет продолжить, но тот устало опустил голову и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Сиэль… — за столько лет, проведенных вместе, условности между господином и слугой практически стерлись. Себастьян обращался к нему по имени. — Поверь мне, пройдет пара сотен лет и перемены, которые ты воспринимаешь сейчас так болезненно, перестанут тебя беспокоить. Ты вольешься в поток изменений, без которых человечество не смогло бы развиваться, и начнешь получать от процесса подлинное удовольствие.  
  
Себастьян говорил правду. С начала его демонической жизни он видел уже несколько с нуля развившихся цивилизаций и почти столько же ушедших в небытие. Коротая свою бессмертную жизнь он старался найти подходящее для себя развлечение в каждой эпохе, но, надо было признать, что Сиэль поднял животрепещущий вопрос — иногда адаптироваться к переменам было нелегко.  
  
— Ты обязательно войдешь во вкус, — Себастьяну показалось, что он не убедил маленького демона, поэтому он решил добавить. — Только не нужно зацикливаться.  
  
— Выходит, я зацикливаюсь? Так это называется по-твоему? — раздраженно спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Разве нет? Ты многому у меня научился и вправе делать то, что хочешь, но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться вечной жизнью, ты все еще относишься к ней по-человечески: ожидаешь чуда, — Себастьян потянулся рукой к Сиэлю, но тот отстранился. Мужчина посмотрел на него так, как обычно смотрят родители, когда шкодят их любимые отпрыски. — Чудес не бывает. Ты научишься адаптироваться к изменениям как следует, только если начнешь окунаться в них с головой, не жалея свои нежные нервы. Через пару сотен лет станет легче. — Уже намного жестче добавил он.  
  
Мальчик злобно зыркнул на слугу, но возражать ему не стал, ибо знал, что тот, скорее всего, говорит дело. За время их совместного существования Сиэль убедился, что его дворецкий никогда ни в чем не ошибался, и сейчас, слушая его очередные наставления, граф предполагал, что действительно придется смириться и ждать.  
  
Наблюдая за тем как Сиэль реагирует на его слова, Себастьян украдкой любовался никуда не ушедшей красотой своего «хозяина», каждой проявленной им эмоцией и каждым жестом. Постепенно обучая графа премудростям демонической жизни, Себастьян с удовольствием наблюдал как тот входит в кураж, высвобождая свой мощный потенциал. Передавая свои знания, словно отец сыну, он видел в мальчике свое продолжение, ведь этот маленький демон был целиком и полностью слеплен его заботливыми руками. Со временем они стали полноценными соратниками, друзьями — парой, если хотите, в совершенстве изучившей привычки и желания друг друга, но, к сожалению, наступили времена, когда граф начал впадать в меланхолию и тяготиться своим бессмертием. Себастьян, хорошо понимающий его, старался скрасить подобные срывы и возвращать графа в ту точку, с которой всё началось.  
  
— Пара сотен лет… — задумчиво проскрипел Сиэль. — Мне уже и сотня-то надоела…  
  
Себастьян подошел к нему ближе и погладил его бледную щеку тыльной стороной ладони. Вечный мальчик, не изменившийся ни на йоту и ставший за проведенные вместе годы опытным пожирателем душ, все-таки сумел сохранить в себе тот обворожительный трепетный надрыв, из-за которого Себастьян потерял голову и за который боролся до самого конца.  
  
— Не время для этого, — Сиэль отвел мужскую руку в сторону. Душевная боль, которую он испытывал, сжигала его изнутри, и он бы с удовольствием сейчас спрыгнул вниз с небоскреба, но, к сожалению, в этом прыжке он не смог бы обрести желанный покой.  
  
— Хорошо, — демон покорно отстранился.  
  
— Нам еще надо посетить здание парламента. Души стратегов особенно вкусны, — Сиэль понимал, что если еще какое-то время останется на вышке, то, вполне возможно, полет состоится.  
  
— Да, мой мальчик, ты совершенно прав, — демон соглашался с ним только для того, чтобы его любимец отвлекся и почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
— Тем более, среди власть имущих всегда найдется человек, желающий продать душу.  
  
Себастьян ничего не ответил, только утвердительно кивнул головой. Вкусы Сиэля относительно человеческих душ соответствовали его вкусам, поэтому, действуя сообща, они были успешны в своих изысканиях. Иногда, плотно «поужинав», они развлекали себя игрой, обводя толстосумов вокруг пальца самым что ни на есть человеческим способом (благо у Сиэля была к этому особая одаренность). Граф до сих пор считал, что если человека обманывают и обдирают как липку, то он заслуживает этого хотя бы потому, что является наивным простофилей.  
  
Еще какое-то время поразмышляв о прежних временах, мальчик тяжело вздохнул и отошел от края. Бессмертное путешествие по ленте времён было для него нелегким занятием, но от судьбы никуда нельзя было деться, поэтому, взяв волю в кулак, граф решил начать очередное приключение, наметив своей целью нескольких выдающихся политиков, занимающихся жертвоприношениями и успевших этой ночью несколько раз призвать демонов, правда, пока безрезультатно.  
  
— Пойдем к людям, Себастьян, нас, кажется, зовут.  
  
Глаза Себастьяна загорелись огнем, предвкушая начало новой охоты. Он знал, что достаточно прочувствовав атмосферу города, выслушав в очередной раз наставления и на какое-то время исцелившись от хандры, Сиэль снова обрел вкус к демонической жизни или хотя бы его подобие.  
  
Вынырнув из омута мрачных мыслей, Сиэль поспешил окунуться в скрывающий тайны лондонский туман. Ему не терпелось вонзиться в чью-нибудь жизнь и выпить ее до последней капли. Себастьян покорно последовал за ним, думая о том как сильно он насладится кровавым зрелищем в тот момент, когда его любимый ученик будет в очередной раз утолять свой голод.


End file.
